To Save A Starlet
by Musicissocoollike
Summary: Lexi Clark is a girl who appeared to have it all. Selena Gomez is a young Disney starlet who really does have it all. Two fatal accidents leave Selena without a working brain and Lexi without a working body. This becomes the recipe to save a starlet
1. Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Lexi's POV

I'd never imagined how my life would hit rock bottom...or that it ever would at all.

I've grown up getting everything I wanted from my hardworking parents. I spent most of my time with the most amazing best friend, Tara. Tara and I have known each other since practically birth so she's like my sister. Then there's my boyfriend, Chad. He's sweet, funny, and not to mention hot.

But my world has officially come crashing down because I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me with…my best friend.

"How could you do this to me?!" I screamed. "Chad? Tara?"

I stared at them with shocked eyes. I'd tricked Chad into thinking I couldn't come to his soccer game because I could tell something was up. I never in a million years thought that something was my now ex-best friend, Tara. I found them making out behind the locker rooms during half time. I'd say they were just as surprised to see me as I was to see them.

"Oh God! Lex I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to- Chad pulled me into the kiss! I-I-" Tara was stumbling over her own words in a sad attempt to save herself.

"I don't wanna hear it…from either of you. How long has this been going on?" I asked, bracing myself for their answer.

"Well…it started over spring break. We just got a little flirty. That's all, but we haven't been alone together since then." Tara began to explain.

"Until now." I pointed out.

"Uhh…yeah." Tara looked to the ground. She let her bleach blonde bangs fall into her face.

"Lexi, Babe we didn't-" Chad started.

"Don't _babe_ me. You know, I almost knew you were lying to me about not being interested in anyone else. I just didn't want to believe it. We are over, Chad." I looked him straight in the eye. I watched his expression go from shock to heartbreak.

"But- but, Lex. I love you." He whispered.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you go around kissing my best friend!" I screamed.

I took in a deep, jabbing breath. They were not going to see me cry…that would be giving in.

"I hope you two are happy together." I said, turned on my heel and was running for my car before the tears spilled over.

I was crying. No…balling my eyes out in the car down the highway. I felt like an idiot crying over a relationship, but Chad and I had been together for 3 years. Losing him like this was like something out of a nightmare.

I continued down the express way back home. I could barely see a thing through my tears. That's when the car lights in front of me got closer and closer…and closer.

CRASH!

The firm metal of the car seemed to melt around my body, crushing me under it. My head whipped against the back of the driver's seat as the airbag slammed against my chest. I decided to close my eyes.

I heard yelling and sirens, then nothing.

Selena's POV

**flashback

"I'm sorry Miss Gomez." Said the doctor.

"I-I-I have what?" I asked, my mind not entirely wrapping around what he'd just told me.

"You have a very rare brain disorder. We call it B1 because there is only one known type of the condition. Only five people get it a year." Dr. Shaw explained.

I had a brain disease? No. I was one of five to be diagnosed with the most rare brain disorder known to man. I go into the doctor's for a bad headache and they tell me this?!

My mother, Mandy, looked at me with fearful, caring eyes. Then she turned to the doctor.

"So this is a fatal condition?" she asked.

"Yes." Dr. Shaw replied. "I'm sorry, but with the speed of this disorder, I expect Miss Gomez to live another month or so."

I could've sworn I'd heard my heart stop at that moment.

"A month?!" I questioned. "Well, am I going to have gross side effects? Because I have a acting career and photoshoots…" I reminded him.

"No. You see Miss Gomez that is what's so rare about the disease. You will appear to have no problems. Usually the patient will have a simple fainting spell that is the body shutting down for good. Your body will most likely be completely healthy." Dr. Shaw explained.

"So she'll be pronounced brain dead, then?" my mom asked.

"Yes." He replied. "I am truly sorry I had to be the barer of this bad news."

**

"Selena! Hello?"

Immediately I was brought back to the present: "Wizard's of Waverly Place" rehearsal.

"Oh! Sorry David. I uh-"

"It's fine Selena. Just get it together. We gotta get this new episode just right so we can kick off a great new season." He stated.

"Yeah, David. I know. I'm just a little tired." I yawned for effect.

The truth was I was feeling really uncomfortable about this new episode because it takes place in a hospital. Jake's (T. Austin) character, Max gets hurt. This of course caused me to flash back about two weeks ago…when I was told I have a rare brain disorder that isn't treatable. I've been counting the days I've still been alive. It kills a person to dwell on the day they'll die, which I knew to be very soon.

I hadn't told anyone but my mom and step-dad about what was wrong with me. I couldn't bear to think of all my friends back home in Texas and the amazing new people I've met through Disney. God, I couldn't even bring myself to tell Demi (Lovato), my best friend in the entire universe. We'd met each other auditioning for Barney, and after all our hard work we made it on Disney together.

I just wish there was a way I could leave without hurting all the people I love.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Selena's POV

Our director, Jimmy, came in a few minutes later to take us through the new "Wizard's" episode.

"So I'm gonna need Selena and David. Yes, now you two need to rush into the hospital room where Jake is going to be. Lying in this bed here…" Jake took his spot

The director showed us our starting points and we went over lines and timing for about an hour. I was getting tired on my feet, but that was normal when working on set all day. We spent that entire time in the hospital set and it was still getting to me.

After our lunch break it was back to the house set for our last scene. I took a moment to pat the side of my head.

"What are you doing, Sel?" asked Jake.

"Oh, I've just got some ringing in my ear." I stopped patting. "Let's start the scene."

But before Jimmy could even say "action" I felt my knees buckle under me. I grabbed a hold of David's shoulder because he was the closest thing to me.

"Whoa! Selena, you okay?!" he questioned, trying his best to hold me up after my unexpected fall.

"No. I-I-" I never finished because my body went into some kind of shock and all I remember was how much it hurt when I hit the floor.

Lexi's POV

Butterflies, swirling around my head. Every color and every shape. I watched them flutter slowly by me. They each poofed away as fast as they'd come. I followed the last butterfly as it flew away from me. I followed it, farther and farther towards…

"Lexi, Lexi." I slowly opened my eyes to my mother, her face looking puffy like she'd been crying for a long time.

"Lexi? Honey."

"Mom? My car. I Crashed it. Ohmy-" I started freaking out over the last thing I remembered.

"Honey, clam down. You're fine…" she paused. There was something on the tip of her tongue but it was like she couldn't say it.

"Honey you were…"

"…you were in a terrible car accident, Miss Clark. I'm Dr. Shaw and this is the Los Angeles Hospital."

"California? Why am I all the way out here?" I questioned. You see, I live in South Carolina. I've never been anywhere near the West Coast.

My voice sounded slightly unfamiliar. It sounded almost raspy…like maybe I'd gotten a sore throat.

"Well Miss Clark. There are some things we'll need to explain…very carefully. But first, the reason you are here is because your car accident was nearly fatal. You life was saved because you were brought to us: one of the best hospitals in the U.S." Dr. Shaw stated. "You'll notice some things are different, but…"

"What things?" I questioned.

"I'd rather explain that later. Right now, we need to check your reflexes and motor skills. Could you please sit up?" Dr. Shaw walked away to grab his clipboard.

When I sat up I realized I really, really had to go to the bathroom. I slid off the bed and quickly made my way to the bathroom.

"Wait, miss!" The nurse ran after me, but I kept going. I just needed to pee.

"Miss Clark, don't-" I heard Dr. Shaw fill with alarm.

"Lexi! Stop!" my mother yelled. I was going to turn around and walk back to them. Walk back and ask what the heck was wrong with me going to the bathroom. But instead I stopped at the bathroom mirror.

I let out a blood-curdling scream because it was not my reflection looking back.

I practically threw myself into the mirror. That was not me. No way…Selena Gomez was looking back at me. I knew her face all too well. Before I'd found Chad and Tara together, Tara and I had planned to get tickets to the next Jonas Brothers tour. We wanted to go even more when we found out Selena would be the opening act. We never got the tickets because, well, we aren't friends anymore after what they did…and then I ran off and got in an accident and now I'm here in a hospital bathroom looking one of my teen idols in the face.

But it was my face.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

"I need to sit down." I breathed.

"Honey-"

"I can explain", said Dr. Shaw.


End file.
